Nightmare  Worried
by Atatakai Yuki
Summary: Rikuo love story with Tsurara ..
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare ( Worried ) –

By Atatakai Yuki

Disclaimer : Shibashi Hiroshi

Romance and Drama

Rate T

Happy reading !...

12.00

Don't do that…

Why you do that…

Stop…

Please come back!...

Come back!...

Tsurara!...

" Tsurara!..."

Rikuo is wake from his sleep. He recently suffered a bad dream. No!... it's realy-realy bad dream.

He look around his badroom. His breath is gasped.

" What is that…" he muttered. _Kami.._

" _Gomenasai _… waka are you call me?..." said someone in front of the door.

It's Tsurara!... is she hear my voice?... Rikuo whispered to his self.

" Oh Tsurara… come in" Said Rikuo.

" Ok…"

" What's happen Rikuo-sama"

" No… ano…. J just stay here for a minutes"

Tsurara seat beside her master futon. She is very worry now.

" Is that some thing worng Rikuo-sama…. You look very pale now" Said Tsurara she is very worry about her master.

" I'ts ok Tsurara… can you stay here for a minutes ?..."

" Sure waka…" Tsurara smile at Rikuo and Rikuo smile back to her. They just silent for a moment. Rikuo kept looking at Tsurara, until

" Waka… if no one you want to say…a.. I may be better to go back to my room.

" No… please don't go!…" Rikuo yelled . His hands holding tsurara's hands.

Tsurara is really really worried now. She never saw his master like that before.

" I… Im sorry …" said Rikuo.

" I know this is a bit childish… but can you stay hereuntil I sleep ?..."

Tsurara smiled at her master request. " Of course" She replied cheerfully.

" Arigatou Tsurara"

"Now lie down and sleep," said tsurara. He pulled the blanket and wrap master.

Rikuo closed his eyes and try to fell rikuo's hand is holding her hand.

" Oyasuminasai Waka…"

_Waka if I can I would never let go of this hand. I'll hold your hand in my life. and I will protect you with my life. Aishiteru waka…_

-%&#Yuki#&%-

TBC …

Ok … I hope you like it. This is my first fic. Im sorry if my grammar is very bad. I'll try to update fast…

Review ?,,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks For :

Nadifateotaku

Taeyeon-Oikawa

Dennou Writer

Teuwicth

Xzer04X

-%#$Yuki$#%-

Nightmare (Chapter 2 ) –

By Atatakai Yuki

Disclaimer : Shibashi Hiroshi

Romance and Drama

Rate T

This is the second chapter. I hope this better than the first.

Happy reading !...

…

#Nura Clan Mansion#

Rikuo awaken from his sleep. He fell something cool on his hand. When he looked, a young girl is sleeping beside him.

" She is still here?" Rikuo talk to himself. He kept looking at Tsurara.

" Ugh…" Tsurara mumble. Rikuo smiling to Tsurara _"You just like a little princess" _

" I'm sorry to wake you from your sleep princess"

Rikuo close his face to Tsurara's face.

" Hey…Tsurara Wake…" Suddenly Tsurara open her eyes and surprise Rikuo. His light brown eyes fixed to Tsurara's golden eyes. They are silent in that position for a moment.

"_Wa_…_Waka_" Tsurara whispered. She realized that the distance between her face and Rikuo was too close. And her face become red like a tomato.

" Oh… I'm sorry" Rikuo back up his body. " I…I just want to wake you" Said him again. Tsurara get up from her sleep position.

" Did I sleep here last night?" Asked Tsurara.

"I Think so…" Said Tsurara.

" I might be oversleep last night" Tsurara smiling.

"Sorry I told you to accompany me last night" Said Rikuo. Maybe his request overnight is a bit childish, but that's Tsurara, she never refused her master request. And she always want to protect him.

" It's Ok _waka_"

"_Arigatou…_"

" I better go now. I have to make breakfast and your lunch"

" Oh…alright" Said Rikuo. Tsurara want to stand up,but…

" _Wa…Waka…_" said Tsurara.

" Yes..."

" Ano…you still holding my hand" Now these two face is turn like tomatoes. Rikuo release his hand.

" _G…Gomen_"

" I'ts Ok" Tsurara stand up and walking to the door, but her steps stop for a moment…

"And _waka_…"said Tsurara

" Yes?..."

"_Ohayou Waka_" Tsurara smile at Rikuo.

"_Ohayou_ Tsurara"

-%#$Yuki$#%-

" Mom we going to school..." Said Rikuo

" Be careful dear…"

…

Rikuo and Tsurara are going to school. They are walking on the street together, but Rikuo just silent without saying words. Only the sound of falling leaves and the whisper of autumn wind.

" _Waka looks very grim. Does he have problem?. Or because of the weather?. Or I'm the cause?..." _Tsurara talking to herself.

" _Waka… _you look dispirited today…" Tsurara trying to open the conversation. But Rikuo just keep walking and regardless her words.

" _Waka…_"

" _Waka!_"

"Yes!" Rikuo stopped. He smiling at Tsurara. But for Tsurara that is not a smile. Depression clearly visible on his face.

" Are you here me?" Asked Tsurara.

" _Gomenasai_… Tsurara" Said Rikuo.

" Do you have a problem _Waka_"

" No, it just …"

They are silent for a moment, Rikuo kept looking at Tsurara. The autumn wind blew Tsurara's hair. Some small leaves like playing slide on her head. Her light blue eyes radiates warmth, but her skin is white like a snow. And the leaves falling behind her looks like a beautiful background.

-…

"_Tsurara…" _

" _How if I can't protect her?"_

" _How if I lost her?"_

_-…_

" Tsurara…"

" Hmmm?"

" Why you want to protect me?"

" Wa waka… why you asking about that?"

" Just tell me…"

" It's because that's my job… right? You are my Master… and… you are the one I exchange Sakazuki with. I'll protect you… for any eternity. I already told you right…

Rikuo remember his battle with Tamazuki. He almost died that time if Tsurara didn't come to save him.

and… be… cause_" I love you master. _Tsurara whispered to herself.

" And because what?" asked Rikuo.

" be.. becase… I… y… you…"

" Heemmm?"

" You are so important to me _Waka _…"

" Why I'm so important to you?" Somehow Rikuo want to know what is Tsurara think about himself.

" Be… because you are my master…"

" Just because of that?"

" so what else?"

What is Rikuo thinking to ask that?. What felling that he want expect from Tsurara?.

" It it's ok… let's go! We'll be late…" said Rikuo.

" Oh yeah" Said Tsurara, but Rikuo stop walking again.

" Tsurara…"

" Yes…"

" It's nothing ,Let's Go, we could be late" Said Rikuo

" Ok…"

" _I just worried about you"_

-%#$Yuki$#%-

A young man was standing in a crowd station. He looks like thirteen or fourteen years old. He was wearing a thick and long brown scarf which almost covered his mouth. His hair is black and straight, his eyes is black and his skin is pale. He look around station.

" Ukiyoe Town…"

" _Youkai empire…" _

-%#$Yuki$#%-

Dictionary :

_Waka = young master_

_Arigatou = Thank you_

_Ohayou= Good morning_

Thanks for read!... I hope you likeit. Sorry for late update and many error grammar.


End file.
